


Listen to the Force

by starbird_jinnobi482



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Ending, And Obi-Wan is very sad, Happy Endings Are Real, Isn't that sweet?, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Sad to Happy, So Yoda gave him one, Yoda is sweet, Yoda will sleep with Obi-Wan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird_jinnobi482/pseuds/starbird_jinnobi482
Summary: "Quiet, you will be. Okay, it shall be. Hush, hush! To the Force, you shall listen.""But-but I won't ever see him again!"





	

_"NOOO!" Obi-Wan screamed as his master was stabbed by the zabrak with a red saber-staff. Fear and anger swelled up in him as he watched. He just watched. Now he wanted to, no he needed to-_

"Wake up, you should. Today, sometime, hmm?" Master Yoda laughed.

Obi-Wan woke up.

He saw he was in the Council Chambers and remembered that he was discussing Anakin's future with Master Yoda. He remembered he was in the here and now, living in the moment, not the past. The past was gone.

"Oh wait. I'm dreadfully sorry, Master Yoda. Let's continue." Obi-Wan apologized, his eyes opened wide.  
  
"Listen to your master you should. The only and one time I say this, yes. In the moment, you should live. But aware of the future, you still shall be." Master Yoda joked around again.  
"Yes, Master Yoda. But can we-"

Obi-Wan was interrupted.

"No! Get some rest, you should. Sad, I know you are. A cloud of great sadness over you, I do sense.Tired, yes you are! Defeated a Sith, you maybe have. Yes, yes! Come back you will tomorrow, when focused and ready to move on! Sad, we all are, but learn to move on we all will." Yoda told.

Obi-Wan left the Council Chambers.

Along the way, he saw Master Windu.

"Kenobi."  
"Yes?"  
Obi-Wan looked up at him with great sadness.

"Look, I know you're sad, but one day you'll see him again."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."

For Mace, Obi-Wan was too down. Obi-Wan seemed hopeless and his "really" was not sarcastic. So there was silence....

Obi-Wan just walked away to his quarters.

He gasped in surprise when he arrived. Master Yoda was already there.

"Oh, hello Master  
Yoda."

"Taken a bit, it has. Taken you so long, why has it? Hmm?"  
  
Yoda laid down and snuggled in.

"I was just speaking to Master Windu in the halls. Um, are you going to sleep with me?"  
  
"Your new master, I will be. Decided, the council has. For the trials, ready you are not. More training, you need. So come lay down with me, you should. Tired, we all are."

Obi-Wan was shocked. And worried. And sad. All at the same time. He was about to ask him what would happen to Anakin, but that could wait.

Obi-Wan sighed. He came to lay down with his new master. As soon as he did he-

cried. Obi-Wan cried. It was too hard for him to forget what happened. Especially that they were laying in the quarters that Obi and Qui used to share.

"Quiet, you will be. Okay, it shall be. Hush, hush! To the Force, you shall listen."

"But-but I won't ever see him again!"

"To the Force, you shall listen. Hear it. Here, Qui-Gon still is. With us, he'll be always and forevermore."

Obi-Wan calmed down.  
Yoda gave him a hug.  
And at that same moment, Qui-Gon Jinn was hugging them both.

 

 


End file.
